¿De nuevo tú?
by Mr. Stark Jr
Summary: Es la continuación de Cheque al Portamor, espero seáis curiosos y pasen a leer otra locura, siento mucho si el titulo no va acorde al texto. Sigo siendo pésimo resumiendo.


Creo que esto es la continuación de **Cheque Al Portamor,** espero que podáis leerla y que sea de su agrado. Disfrutad.

* * *

Rachel rebuscaba impaciente entre sus cosas, había sacado todo del fondo del armario hasta que encontró aquella caja que guardaba secretamente todo su pasado, que escondía un viejo amor.

Tenía todo el tiempo para rememorar cada una de las cosas que se hallaban allí dentro, desde aquella rosa marchita por el tiempo hasta la foto donde Brody le abrazaba y ambos sonreían pues eran felices, sabía que Finn no vendría esa noche pues su familia lo necesitaba.

Ya había pasado quizá más de una semana sin verle y la soledad se hacía presente cada vez más, ahora no era que extrañara a su amante sino a aquel moreno que arreglaba autos y siempre le manchaba de grasa, echaba de menos sus bromas, sus besos y la forma en que le hacía vibrar cuando se entregaban a la pasión.

Mientras contemplaba cada detalle un recuerdo aparecía y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas aun cuando intentaba reprimirlas, le era imposible. Rachel Berry no era tan fuerte en ese momento.

Finalmente llegó a aquello que realmente buscaba, un viejo móvil con apenas suficiente carga para poder revisar su agenda y así extraer el número telefónico de Brody, no es como si lo hubiese olvidado, aun después de cuatro años se lo recordaba perfectamente pero una parte de ella quería revivir el pasado que hace algún tiempo tuvo.

Estaba nerviosa y las manos le temblaban ligeramente de la emoción y el temor que le embargaba al no saber que encontraría en la voz del otro lado de la línea, sin embargo todo se fue al traste cuando una notificación de que el número había dejado de existir sonó en lugar de aquella seductora y varonil voz.

¿Cómo era posible que Brody hubiese cambiado de móvil? Rachel no tenía una respuesta lógica para ello.

Y cómo eso no sería impedimento para que volviesen a estar juntos, su siguiente paso sería dado a la mañana siguiente, había perdido mucho tiempo ya y no dejaría pasar más.

.

.

.

Demasiado temprano, quizá eran apenas las siete de la mañana y Rachel ya buscaba su mejor atuendo para salir en busca de su amor. Nada le preocupaba en ese momento, había dado el día libre al chofer así que sería ella misma quien conduciría a su destino, ya que lo que menos deseaba era tener que darle explicaciones a alguien, sobre todo cuando ese alguien era casi la mano derecha de Finn.

Aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que le dijesen a su amante, siempre podría reconciliarlo con una dosis de besos y excitantes caricias.

Rachel se sentía cómo una adolescente, de esas que cogen el auto del padre sin permiso, mientras conducía en dirección a aquel taller mecánico que tantas veces despreció. Aparcó el BMW justo a la entrada, algunos de los empleados se giraron al ver tal ejemplar en ese lugar y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar apenas ella puso un pie fuera del automóvil.

Y no era para menos, la castaña era toda una mujer de alta sociedad. Vestía un vestido negro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura haciendo que cada una de sus curvas resaltara con demasiada facilidad.

Con un bolso y zapatos de tacón altos a juego, así como unas gafas de sol que le daban un toque de misterio, caminó lentamente hasta aquel joven rubio que había visto alguna que otra vez cuando visitó a Brody en ese lugar.

—Disculpe — habló con voz delicada e hipnótica — ¿Sabe dónde puedo localizar a Brody Weston?

El chico rubio pareció salir de su transe al escuchar tal nombre y le miró ligeramente consternado.

—El maldito de Weston hace más de seis meses que puso su propio taller — agregó con algo de enojo en su voz.

Rachel estaba demasiado sorprendida por la noticia, no esperaba que Brody se hubiese hecho de su propio negocio. Sabía que era talentoso pero estaba segura de que no llegaría muy lejos y al parecer se había equivocado.

—Pero nosotros podemos reparar su auto, ahora mismo lo revisaremos — añadió caminando rápidamente hasta donde el BMW se encontraba.

—No, Weston ha sido mi mecánico y quisiera que él… — dejó la frase inconclusa al no saber cómo terminarla —. Podrías por favor darme su nueva dirección.

El rubio le miró de mala manera antes de indicarle el lugar, estaba molesto pues su jefe no le perdonaría haber perdido a un cliente de esa magnitud, pocos eran los BMW que llegaban a ese taller.

Después de eso Rachel marchó a toda prisa, moría de ganas por verle y besarle, que la hiciera suya incluso en ese lugar tan sucio, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

.

.

.

Brody se encontraba terminando un trabajo, hace un par de días que había recibido la encomienda de revivir un Mustang GT color negro y no solo era por eso, sino porque le apasionaba el hecho de poder tener semejante ejemplar ante él.

El moreno se había propuesto dedicarse a autos costosos, aunque sin dejar de lado al resto, siendo accesible con las personas que no disponían de la plata necesaria para pagar costos elevados de reparación.

—Jefe, le solicitan en la entrada — la voz de su joven mecánico le saco del trance haciéndolo salir de debajo del auto donde se encontraba.

Miró por un momento al chico parado a su lado y después desvió la mirada hasta donde este miraba. Le sorprendió por un momento ver un BMW blanco aparcado en la entrada del lugar, aunque desde donde estaba no podía ver al conductor, supuso que no era un cliente frecuente.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto mientras se limpiaba las manos en su traje azul, ese que todos los mecánicos suelen utilizar.

Rachel contuvo su respiración aferrándose al volante mientras se mordía el labio inferior al verlo caminar hacia ella.

—¡Dios! — soltó por lo bajo acompañado de un ligero jadeo, era el mismo chico del que se había enamorado solo que lucía una descuidada barba, dándole un toque aún más seductor si es que podía ser así.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaron, a tal grado que si hubiese estado de pie habría caído mientras Brody delineaba, sin tocarlo, el auto hasta llegar a la ventanilla del conductor que se encontraba baja.

—Dígame, en que podemos ayudarle… — su voz se volvió un susurro cuando la mujer frente a él se quitó las gafas de sol.

Cuando sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron sintió que todo comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor. Después de todo ese tiempo dónde había sido feliz sin ella, después de tanto allí estaban frente a frente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los del otro.

—¿Quiere que revisemos su auto? — Brody fue el primero en hablar, no podía seguir callado esperando despertar de lo que no era un sueño.

—Sí pero necesito que hablemos — la voz de Rachel apenas y fue captada por el oído del moreno.

Aunque una parte de él deseaba no hacerlo, sabía que no podía negárselo a ella.

—Ryder, por favor pide a Artie ayuda para revisar el auto mientras hablo con la señora — el joven asintió mientras veía como su jefe se marchaba hasta su oficina, un lugar lo suficientemente apartado, junto a la dama que hasta hace un momento se había bajado del auto.

Una vez que estuvieron solos volvieron a mirarse fijamente, ambos parecían temblar por todas las sensaciones que estaban sucediendo en su interior.

—Brody...

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con ella llamándole? ¿Cuántas? Muchas y ahora la tenía frente suyo sintiendo demasiado y a la misma vez tan poco.

Le había echado de menos, llorado, maldecido y embriagado por ella, y habría seguido así si Quinn no hubiese aparecido pero menos mal que lo hizo.

—¿Qué busca aquí, señora Berry? — las palabras salieron cargadas de indiferencia por parte del moreno.

—A ti — respondió simplemente dejando explicita la doble intención que llevaban sus palabras.

—Si lo dice por la revisión del auto, mis amigos se están haciendo cargo — dijo señalando en dirección a dónde se encontraban pero ella no les miró.

—No me refiero a eso — dio un paso más cerca hasta quedar a poco menos de medio metro de distancia —. Quiero que me perdones, he sido una completa estúpida y sé que lo que siempre he querido es y serás tú.

Brody volvió a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y su mente le atacaba con la misma pregunta de hace unos momentos atrás. ¿Cuántas veces esperaste escuchar esto?

Y él mismo, internamente, se respondía.

Lentamente negó con la cabeza y suspiró mirando al cielo antes de responder.

—No tengo nada que perdonarle, señora — la última palabra caló aún más fuerte en el corazón de Rachel que la primera vez.

—Claro que sí, tienes que perdonarme porque te amo — el castaño sonrió levemente al escuchar la confesión y su corazón latió un poco más rápido que antes pero trató de controlarse.

—Es demasiado tarde — aclaró mirándole fijamente y fue Rachel ahora quien sintió que todo alrededor suyo giraba.

—No, dijisteis en esa carta que me amarías por siempre — le encaró sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, eran mezcla de la furia, la desesperación y el dolor —. Sé que también me amas.

—Eso ya no es así, lamento que haya venido hasta aquí por nada — dijo dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar a la salida de la oficina, para luego marchar a dónde sus amigos terminaban de revisar el auto.

Su andar se interrumpió por el toque delicado de aquellas manos que alguna vez hicieron encender su amor y pasión, pero que ahora solo quemaban por lo frío que se sentían. Se giró para encararle de nuevo y se vio sorprendido por algo que no esperaba, gracias a los zapatos que usaba, Rachel no había tenido necesidad de ponerse sobre las puntas de sus pies para estampar sus labios contra los de él.

La mujer le estaba besando, exigiendo una respuesta de su parte que el moreno se negaba a darle.

Al estar en un lugar alejado a Artie y Ryder les era imposible ver lo que ocurría, pero no a la rubia que acababa de entrar a buscar a su esposo.

Sí alguien le hubiese dicho lo que iba a encontrar allí no lo habría creído, pero allí estaba viendo como una mujer de la alta sociedad devoraba los labios de aquel que decía amarle, no soportó demasiado aquella escena, no era tan masoquista como tiempo atrás lo hubiese sido con Finn, y así de silenciosa como llegó, se marchó.

—El señor está demasiado ocupado — dijo mientras cogía al pequeño Chris de los brazos de Marley, la novia de Ryder —. No hace falta que le digáis que hemos estado aquí, debo ir a buscar a Chloe a la casa de Santana, nos vemos.

Los tres le miraron extrañados por la actitud de la rubia pero prefirieron dejarlo pasar aunque Marley dudaba de que se encontrase bien.

Mientras tanto Rachel seguía intentando que aquel hombre respondiera a su beso y cuando lo estuvo a punto de conseguir él simplemente se separó de ella.

Quería gritarle que había sido una irresponsable al besarlo, reñirle y maldecir su nombre pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en el nudo que tenía en la garganta por lo que salió de la oficina echo un tumulto de emociones entremezcladas.

Cuando los dos hombres vieron aparecer a su jefe y amigo se sorprendieron.

—El auto no tiene ningún defecto — se adelantó a lo que ellos le iban a decir —. Dadle las llaves a la señora porque se debe marchar — ordenó, ambos habían notado su ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños, señal perfecta de que estaba enfurecido.

La castaña llegó un poco después ya que había quedado atrás secándose las lágrimas, intentado que su maquillaje quedara exactamente igual a cómo estaba al llegar y disimulando gracias a sus gafas.

—Gracias, aquí tienen — dijo dándoles veinte euros a cada uno antes de que Ryder le cediera las llaves del auto y le abriera la puerta del mismo.

Y así de la misma forma en que había llegado se marchó, aunque esta vez los sentimientos que le invadían eran totalmente diferentes.

¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese rechazado de esa manera? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había respondido a su beso? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel amor que él le había profesado? ¿Qué había pasado en la vida de ese chico para que ella quedase fuera?

Por su parte Brody le vio desaparecer por la calle, deseando no tener que volver a ver aquel magnifico auto pero sobre todo no volver a verla a ella.

Weston era lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar que había deseado besarla en más de una ocasión pero eso había sido hace mucho y ahora con esta repentina intromisión se sentía cómo un maldito traidor, aun cuando no había correspondido al beso que Rachel le dio, sabía que Quinn sufriría por su pequeño error, porque eso era, un error.

Él sabía que había amado a la castaña con toda su alma pero entonces llegó a su vida esa rubia que le hizo ver que a pesar de todos los tropiezos, las heridas y las lágrimas, aun después de todo eso se podía vivir.

Y eso ocurrió, comenzó a vivir por ella y por Chloe, y cuando Chris llegó supo que había terminado de construir aquella fortaleza de la cual no querría escapar, dónde ser feliz era un total placer y si había lágrimas eran de felicidad, con sus altos y sus bajos, había formado lo que siempre había deseado, un hogar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero podáis dejarme algún review, se los agradeceré. Nos leemos, saludos :)


End file.
